Perception of You
by iguspospolitus
Summary: Brittany S. Pierce was a young student at Columbia University whose grades weren't the best. Her slightly older professor, Santana Lopez, decided to tutor her. Older woman didn't know how much the young student would help her. Younger woman didn't know how much the older professor would help her.
1. Capability

It was my first day as a senior at Columbia University in New York. It was still overwhelming how far I had gone. I was studying at my dream school with my best friend. Quinn Fabray was my lifesaver. We knew had knew each other since high school. She was a head cheerleader and she basically ruled the school. Until she got pregnant with a football player. She decided to keep the baby, when her babygirl was born she named her Beth. She gave Beth to adoption center, got a tattoo of Ryan Seacrest and became a skank. Fortunately I was still her best friend so I helped her to got back on her feet. This poor girl had a big luggage of past to carry, but I was there to help her.

I was sitting in my favorite cafe on campus and drinking my late when Quinn approached me.

"You coming?" She asked with a frustration in her voice.

"Yeah. Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts again." I apologized and got up from an armchair.

We left the cafe and went to the big building where we had our first class this year of Experimental Psychology. It was my favorite class. Not because of my love to experiments, but because of the professor - Santana Lopez. She was a quite young Latina, I heard she had 28 years, but even though her age she was very passionate about her work. Not to mention her appearance. She had long black hair, her eyes were like dark chocolate. Brunette's full lips and perfect figure made everyone at a campus crave her.

When I got back to reality, again, I was passing Ms. Lopez. I said quietly "Good Morning". She smiled and showed us empty chairs. Few minutes passed and the class began.

—

I was in a middle of answering a question from Ms. Lopez, when Quinn passed me a note. I hid it under my books and tried not to look at the blonde as I was finishing my response.

"Exactly Ms. Pierce. That was the purpose of this experiment. Good to know that there's at least one person who can think." She laughed and looked me in the eyes. I immediately blushed at her comment. "Oh, and Ms. Fabray, please don't pass notes to others while they are trying to learn." She squinted her eyes at my friend and smirked. After a second she got back to lecturing.

When Ms. Lopez was preoccupied with other students I took the note from Quinn. It said

"Stop starring at her lips! She can totally see it…" I laughed at it and hid it again. Latina must've heard my laughter, because she locked her eyes with mine. My cheeks got red again as I quickly looked down.

—

After an hour the class was over. I started picking up my things but I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up and saw the brunette starring at me.

"Ms. Pierce, can we talk?" She asked and smiled. I couldn't resist it, I blushed again. Every look she gave me paralyzed me.

"Yes, of course." I said quickly. Too quick. The corner of her lips raised. She looked around like she was waiting for the classroom to be empty. Few minutes later we were the only ones in the room.

"I have to say that I'm impressed by you. Somehow you manage to be very active during lectures and you seem like you understand everything, but yet you have pretty low grades. Brittany, if I may call you-" I stopped her by nodding my head. "It's your last year here so I thought you may need a little help."

"Is it that bad? Oh god, I'm so sorry. I promise I'll get better!" I was embarrassed by my grades. It wasn't like I didn't try. I was spending a lot of time learning, but no matter how hard I would work and study, my grades would be still bad. Last year I almost failed most of my classes, but Quinn was there to help me and tutor me.

"I believe you, but I have also talked to the dean's office and they agreed on me tutoring you." My jaw dropped. I just starred at her hoping that wasn't a stupid dream that I would wake up from. "Are you okay? You look pale." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't understand why you did that." I mumbled. I couldn't process that information. I was going to have a tutor, who was my professor, on whom I had a huge crush. It sounded so good, yet so bad.

"Look, Brittany." She looked at my once again to check if I was still okay with her calling her by my name. I nodded. "I see your capability. I know you are smart and I also know that you are going to do something big one day. I don't want you to waste all this. Plus trust me, teaching you is my pleasure." She smirked at me as she saw me blushing.

"Thank you so much. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for all of his" I wanted to hug her so bad. I knew that it would be weird and probably uncomfortable to her so I just gave her this grateful smile that I usually gave Quinn when she did something for me.

"Tomorrow at 10 in The Coffeemaker?" She ask smiling. "It's my favorite cafe." She whispered. I felt chills as I heard her husky voice.

"Deal." I smiled and thanked her again. She smiled once again and left the class.

I was still in shock.


	2. Intriguing

I just entered my dorm when I saw Quinn listening to music on her laptop. She saw me, so she puled her earphones out and started starring at me with curiosity like she was waiting for me to say something. So I did.

"I'm so fucked." I mumbled as I was putting my books on a desk next to me.

"Elaborate?" Her look was now more confused than curious.

"She knows about my bad grades. She decided to tutor me, since she thinks I have potential." I sat down on my bed and looked down at my feet. It was still confusing to me. Yes, of course I loved her classes and I always tried to be as active as it was possible, but I'd never thought she would care about me. Quinn told me many times that I'm her favorite student. She said that Ms. Lopez stared at my longer than she stared at others or how her face lit up every time I'd say something. I never believed her.

"Oh, you're really fucked." The blonde girl laughed. "But there are also good things about these extra lessons. You can spend more time with her and maybe there will be a spark." She winked at me. She was right though. Extra time with the professor could be interesting, plus I could impress her with my knowledge.

"Yeah, you're right. By the way I saw Rachel today." I smirked. I knew it was Quinn's weak spot. Rachel a student of Theater also at Columbia, but she also was our close friend. We had knew each other since high school. She had very big personality. She was full of herself and very, very, I mean very, annoying. Despite all that Quinn had a huge crush on her since we started college together. In high school the blonde hated Rachel, because she was loud and she was dating her ex, Finn Hudson. Unfortunately during our sophomore year Finn died in a car accident. Since then Rachel was single. "She was talking to Kurt Hummel. You remember him, right?" She shook her head. "Her best friend? We were in high school with him?"

"That gay kid? The one who was bullied and now is dating this guy who is addicted to hair gel?" She asked to get sure.

"Yes!" I said with enthusiasm. I always got excited quite easily. "Anyway. He told him that she was ready to start dating." I winked. There was this spark in Quinn's eyes, but it faded away as she opened her mouth.

"You know that there is no chance, Britt?" She looked at her hands. She played with her fingers to relive her sadness. "She thinks we're only friends. Plus I'm pretty sure she's as straight as a stick." She laughed.

"There's no harm in trying, though." I tried to make her feel better. She nodded with a little smile.

The rest of the day I spent with Quinn. We tried to study, but we always ended up laughing our asses off. After our studying session I went to bed, because I had to be rested and ready for my meeting with Ms. Lopez.

—

"9:55, nice Brittany." I said quietly to myself as I entered my favorite cafe. I looked for an empty place, but instead of that I saw the brunette standing and ordering a coffee. Without hesitation I rushed towards her with a big smile on my face.

"Oh god! You scared me." Said Latina.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" I said with apologetic look. She smiled warmly and straightened her white shirt. She rolled up her sleeves as she ordered her coffee.

"Big americano, no milk. And you?" She looked at me.

"Big late, oh, and a lot of milk." Ms. Lopez smiled as I tried to mimic her. The barista took the order and the woman payed. I tried to pull out my wallet, but she was faster. I gave her thankful smile. We found the couch and started lesson.

—-

"Okay, but why did they wear the sunglasses?" She asked. We were sitting there for almost an hour, but it felt like five minutes. She already helped me with other classes, so she decided she would teach me something new. I usually zoned out during classes with other professors, but with her sitting right in front of me? I wouldn't dare to miss an opportunity to look into her dark eyes. "Come on Brittany! You said that few minutes ago." She snapped me from my thoughts. I liked the Stanford Experiment so it was quite easy.

"Because they didn't want to have faces." She looked at me with confusion. I shrugged and continued. "Sunglasses made them seem faceless. You can read someone's feelings by looking at their face expressions. Sunglasses masked their eyes so it was harder for prisoners to make emotional bond with them." Latina looked proud at me. "Plus sunglasses looked cool." I shrugged again.

"Yes, you are right." She started starring at me. Her look was weird, like she was trying to look into my head. I asked her whether I had something on my face. She shook her head. "Just the way that your brain works…" She stopped and continued starring at me. "It's interesting, fascinating. I'd say intriguing." I blushed at her words. She smirked and put her hand on my shoulder. "Hey, don't be ashamed of your brilliance." I felt my cheeks burning. Was she flirting with me? Naah. She was just nice. Just nice.

"Thanks?" I tried to say it with confidence in my voice, but I failed. It sounded more like a question than a gratitude. She chuckled at my shyness. She looked at her watch.

"It's almost 11 and I have a class in- shit!" She got up in a rush. I helped her pick up her materials. "Sorry, but I have to go. In 5 minutes I gotta start my class. It was pretty good study session." She said with smile. When I was going to give her my hand to shake, she suddenly pulled me in a hug. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Although this hug lasted few seconds, it felt so good. "Fuck. I shouldn't have done that, should I?" She mumbled. I looked at her confused. Maybe she didn't feel the same as I did about the hug, but she definitely should't think it was a bad thing. Professors often hug their students, right? Right?

When I was lost in my thoughts the older woman apologized me again and left the building in a hurry.

There I was standing in the middle of cafe, confused by everything that happened few seconds ago. After another minute I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned around and I saw Quinn.

"Hi Britt! You look pale, are you okay?" She asked with worry in her voice. I nodded. With her help I took all my books and left the cafe.


	3. Fiancee

_Two month later_

It'd been two months since Santana decided to tutor me, and yes, Santana. She allowed me to call her by her name about week ago. She thought Ms. Lopez was too formal. Actually, me and the older woman spent more time together. Of course she was mainly tutoring me, but sometimes we would talk about different things. The brunette was slowly opening herself to me. I was genuinely happy to see how close we were. Certainly I knew that she was my professor, so I kept distance during classes. It was especially hard for me when she showed how she was proud of me.

"Wow, Brittany look at your scores!" Latina decided that I had to do some exams to settle the knowledge in my head. After two months with her as my tutor I wrote my first exam from History of Psychology. "I'm proud of you!" I blushed as she passed me the paper.

"It's the highest score I've ever got!" I squealed. She smiled warmly and took the paper from my hands. I pouted, because I hoped I could show it to Quinn. I bet she would be proud of me as well.

"Hey, why are you pouting? I was going to show this to your professor, but if you don't want me to…" She teased me. I stoped pouting and her face immediately lighten up.

"No! You can totally show this to Mr. Beiste." I stopped her. A warm smile appeared on her face as she was putting the paper in her black leather bag.

"By the way you gotta stop pouting. This-" she pointed her finger at my face. "This totally works." We both laughed. The truth was that I knew how powerful my pout could be. I used it few times already and it always worked. Today when we ordered coffee she wanted to pay, but I used my secret weapon and she let me do it.

"I'll think about this." I couldn't let her think that she's the only one who could tease.

"Such a tease…" She said really quietly. I barely heard that, so she must've said that to herself. I decided to play with her.

"Could you repeat? I have troubles with hearing lately."

"I said that this blouse matches your eyes." She replied. I looked at my blue blouse and blushed at her compliment. Sometimes she would compliment me to use it as a distraction. It worked every time. I always blushed and tried not to bury my face in my hands. I didn't know if she was flirting with me or if she was doing that just to laugh at me. I tried not to think about that.

"Since we're finished with all those exams, maybe you want to go for a walk with me?" I asked hoping that she would agree.

"You know that I'd love that, but I have lunch with my fiancée." Oh, I forgot. She had fiancée. Her name was Dani and she was a guitarist. Santana was always quiet about her. Usually when I asked her about Dani she would change the subject or run. Literally run. Suddenly she would have need to go to the toilet or her phone would start ringing.

"Oh, I understand." I said with a sad smile. "I should go." I tried to stand up but she wrapped her fingers around my wrist. I looked at her confused

"But I may have time to walk you to your dorm." She proposed and stood up. Her hand was still holding my wrist.

"Actually I have my dance classes now." I said quietly. I was kinda shocked that she was holding my hand. Okay, almost my hand. Geez.

"No problem, I can walk you there. Where?" She let go of my wrist and picked up her bag.

"It's in the Connor's Building."

—-

"So wait, you and some Mike created this dance club?" Her face was surprised as we were in the middle of the walk.

"Yeah. Now we have about 13 other members. Sometimes people hire us to do flashmobs or we perform in The Faithfulness. You know, this student club at the campus?" She nodded when I was explaining. "Most of us can sing so it isn't hard to come up with a performance." I shrugged my arms.

"Can _you_ sing?" Santana asked and wiggled her eyebrows. I laughed as I was nodding. "And what's your name?"

"New Directions." She raised her eyebrow and looked at me confused. "Okay, okay, I know it sounds lame, but we didn't come up with that. It was this theater professor, Will Schuester."

"So he's the one who supervisor you?" I nodded. "Poor you, this guy is really fucked up."

"Yeah, we know." We laughed as we were already next to the entrance to the building. "So I guess, see you tomorrow?"

"Shit, I can't. I have a meeting with Dani and some wedding advisor." She apologized and looked around. I pouted. I always pouted when she would bring her fiancée up. Sometimes I wished I was Dani, but no. I'm only Santana's student, which means we can never be together. Yaay. "Hey, don't you dare to pout again! Maybe this will make you feel better." She wrapped her arms around me. It was the second time she hugged me and it felt as amazing as it felt for the first time. She smelled like an angel. I didn't know how angels smelled, but I knew that it would be Latina's smell. Unfortunately she pulled out of a hug few seconds later.

"Okay, I really gotta go. See you around and have fun with Dani!" I waved and entered the building quickly.

—-

The rest of the day passed quite normal. In the evening I wanted to go out with Quinn, Rachel and Kurt to the student bar. As I was getting ready I was telling Quinn everything that happened today. She felt sorry for me, but she also knew that there was nothing I could do. So we decided to get drunk tonight and forget about Santana.

When I was standing in front of the mirror and fixing my hair. That night I wore tight black dress that showed my skin, but not too much. To that I went with black high heels and high ponytail.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. I opened it and there was Rachel and the rest. When Rachel came to our room she couldn't stop looking at Quinn.

"Wow, Quinn. You look astonishing." She said and my best friend blushed.

"Thanks." The blonde replied shyly.

"Okay, okay, we get it you like each other." Suddenly Kurt said. Both girls blushed as we left the room.

"Have you heard that The Faithfulness has tonight the Professors' Night?" Blaine, the hair gel addict, announced. We looked at him confused. "There is discount for drinks only for professors. There are going to be a lot of them, so we better behave."

My thought went to the Latina. But this night I didn't care if Santana was going to be there. I just wanted to get drunk and have fun with my friends.

—

"Oh, come on Quinn!" Yelled tipsy Rachel at my best friend. "It's going to be fun! I promise you."

I, Quinn and Rachel walked on a stage. Some guy gave us microphones after I told him what song we will be singing. When the tipsy three of us got ready and song started I saw those dark chocolate eyes in the audience.

I was paralyzed.


	4. Friend

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what, I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

Rachel started as she leaned on Quinn. My drunk mind decided that I have to do my best and be sexy as hell. I started dancing. I let my arms flow in the air when Rachel was singing the first part. I was looking at Santana's eyes and I saw how dark they suddenly turned.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

I started singing chorus still not missing an eye contact with the older woman. I moved my hips to the song in a very seductive way. I saw how Santana bit her lip, so I decided to do the same. When I ended my part I licked my lips. Brunette's eyes were stormy and dark.

Quinn started singing. She immediately started dancing in front of Rachel. I saw how Rachel looked at Quinn, and let me say… Rachel was ready to risk it all just for Quinn. I got distracted by girls, so I laid my eyes on Santana again and this time she was with some woman. I assumed it was Dani. My heart started beating faster and my palms were getting wetter.

"Now or never Britt." I said to myself as I jumped off the stage. It was my part to sing, so I did sing. I walked really slow towards the professor, when I saw my friend Kitty standing next to Santana. I decided to tease her, so when I was getting closer to the brunette I turned to my friend. Kitty wasn't expecting that, but as I started dancing around her like I was trying to seduce her she joined me in dancing. When my part was over I got back on stage. By the time I was next to Ms. Lopez I turned my head in her direction and looked at her. She was biting her bottom lip and narrowing her eyes on me. The last thing I saw was Dani smacking Santana's arm. I assumed she was jealous, so I smirked in her direction.

—

"IT TASTES LIKE PINK!" Rachel started screaming as we were drinking our drinks. By that time everyone was drunk as fuck. Rachel was barely standing, so Quinn had to help her. Kurt was making out with Blaine in the corner of the room. It looked like Blaine was sucking Kurt's face. Gross.

I needed some fresh air so I tried to leave the building, but I fell when I was on the top of the stairs. Suddenly someone's arms were wrapped around my waist. I turned my head and saw Santana. Of course, It had to be her.

"Hey, be careful there." She smiled and helped me to get up. "I loved your performance…" She said with raspy voice. I saw how her eyes turned dark. From her voice and look, I knew she was tipsy.

"Thanks." I smirked. Thanks to the alcohol in my veins I wasn't as shy as usual. "Where's Dani? I thought I would meet her." My tease worked, because the brunette bit her lip and shook her head.

"She left when she saw me starring at you during your performance." She sighed. "You wanted that, didn't you?" She looked at me with this super flirty smile.

"Maybe." Latina laughed at my response. "What? You didn't look happy with her." I shrugged my arms. In that moment her eyes seemed really sad. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Hey, something happened? If you want to talk I'm here. I'm a great listener." She smiled sadly. "What? That's true!"

"I don't doubt that." Her face lighted up a little bit. "And yes, I want to talk. Remember how you offered me a walk earlier?" I nodded. "You have some time?" She looked at me with this unsure look. I could feel that she really needed to talk to someone, so I texted Quinn that I went for a walk.

"Yeah, sure."

We started walking towards the park that was near the club. I stole a glance at her with the corner of my eye, she was really upset. I hated seeing her like that. She was too precious to be sad.

"I'm sorry for ruining your night." I heard a quiet voice. "You don't have to be here. I'm only your professor so don't feel obligated to talking to me." I stopped and looked her directly in the brown eyes.

"Hey, don't you dare say that. You didn't ruin my night, in fact you made it even better. I could be throwing up in the bathroom now, but instead I'm here with you." She laughed, but I could hear the sadness in her cute laugh. "Maybe I don't have to be here, but I want to. I want to talk with my _friend._" She immediately smiled at my words. She knew I was right. After all those talks and meetings, we became friends. We helped each other, laughed together and acted like friends. However, she was still my professor so we had to keep some distance. We didn't want people to talk and accuse me of extra privilege.

"Thank you_, Britt_." She called me by my nickname. I saw how she shed a tear. I pulled her into a hug, I knew she needed it.

"It's okay, Santana."

We stayed in that position for few more minutes until she pulled out. She sat on a bench near us and showed me to join her, so I did.

"You know, I loved Dani. I really did." She sighed as she put her hands on her thighs."But something happened to us. After we got engaged everything started falling apart. We are fighting, sometimes one of us slap another in anger. This whole thing-" She put her finger in the air and made a circle with it. "-is shit. She rushes the wedding, because she hopes it'll fix everything. I don't want it Britt, I don't love her." She looked at me with pain in her eyes.

"Why don't you call off the engagement?" Maybe I was stupid or drunk, but I couldn't understand why she stayed in this toxic relationship. She said earlier that she didn't love her. She didn't have any reason to stay.

"You're cute if you really think it's that easy." She sighed again. I was even more confused. Did she just call me cute? Or did she insult me? "All those memories, all those years together. It's hard to just let go of that. Six years, Britt. Six fucking years." She continued.

"For how long you guys are engaged?" I asked.

"Only a year. Since then things started fucking up. You know, I can't do this anymore. I can't fight for the rest of my life. I'm so done with her." She put her hand on her forehead and shed another tear. "I gotta stop this fuckery."

"Yes, you do. You have my support if anything goes wrong, though." I looked at her and smiled warmly, so she could know that she wasn't alone in this.

"Thank you." She smiled back and put her hand on my knee. I felt butterflies in my stomach. My cheeks turned red at this simple gesture. "This means a lot to me."

I wanted to kiss her in that moment. She looked more beautiful than usual in the light of the moon. Her nose was a little red since it was quite cold outside. Santana's eyes were red from all those emotions, but it didn't stop me to sink in them as I always did. Latina's lips, oh god, her red lips were just perfect.

"You should go back to your friends, they're probably worried." I got up from the bench and offered her my hand to help her. She took it and stood up.

"Don't worry, I sent Quinn a text earlier that I needed some fresh air." I smiled and let go of her hand, even though I didn't want to. "Let me call you a cab. I assume you drank earlier, so you can't drive" The brunette nodded with a small smile.

I did call her a cab. When she finally drove away all those feelings crushed me. As I was walking back to the club, tears would fell on my cheek. I felt so sorry for Santana. She didn't deserve to be in that toxic relationship with Dani. I knew she'd be happier with me, I felt it in my bones, but the only thing I could do was to dream about us together. There was no way for us to create a normal relationship. It made me only sadder.

—

Hi guys! Thank you for all the vies and reviews, it means a lot to me. I hope you like my ff, since it's my first. If you have any idea for the plot feel free to PM me!

I'll try to update everyday, but no promises. Thanks again for reading my ff!


	5. Dork

I was sitting in The Coffeemaker and waiting for Quinn. Last night was crazy. I couldn't sleep, because I was thinking about Santana and whether she would be able to actually end her relationship with Dani after our talk.

"Hi Brittany! You heading to my class?" Ms. Lopez suddenly joined me on a couch. She looked amazing, as usual. Her black blouse matched her dark eyes. After a second I saw that two first buttons of it were unbuttoned so I was able to see her breasts. God, she was so hot. "Brittany? You okay?" Shit, she snapped me from my dirty thoughts. She must've caught me starring at her boobs, because there was a smirk on her face.

"H-hi…" I stuttered as blush spread across my cheeks. "Yeah, I'm waiting for Quinn, but I don't see her anywhere." I said and my phone rang. It was Quinn, she texted me that she was walking Rachel to her class and I didn't have to wait for her. I smiled, because it meant I could walk with Latina. I showed her my phone with Quinn's text.

"Since you don't have to wait for Quinn maybe you want to walk with me?" She smiled as I agreed to her proposal.

When we were walking to the building where she had her classes, she was telling me about another fight she had with her fiancée last night. Apparently she admitted to her that she wanted to brake up or at least take a break. They ended up arguing until the guitarist left Santana's apartment.

"So I guess we are on a break for now." She raised her eyebrows when we were next to the door to the classroom. She didn't seem upset. However, she looked like she was kinda disappointed that they were only on a break. "Okay future psychologists, let's start the class!" She said loudly. A group of students entered the room. I took my place and started listening to the professor.

—

The lecture ended so I was heading back to my dorm. I had to prepare for another class that I had in an hour. As I on my way to the academic house I heard someone calling my name. I turned my head and I saw Quinn running in my direction.

"Shit, Britt!" She panted, she was clearly tired from all this running. "Here, Ms. Lopez gave it to me." The blonde passed me a piece of paper. I opened it and there was a phone number and a note.

_892 384 702 _

_That's my number, text me when you will have time for our next study session ;)_

Oh god! Santana gave me her phone number and she winked at me! She winked at me! A huge smile appeared on my face.

"I guess my run was worth it" Quinn laughed at my reaction.

"Oh, trust me it was." I showed her the paper and she squealed.

We continued the walk to out dorm room. My best friend was actually telling me how she spent her night. Apparently Rachel tried to kiss her, but Quinn knew that she was wasted and wouldn't remember anything later on, so she stopped her. The blonde was late this morning, because the brunette texted her. Quinn as always dropped everything when she got a text from her crush. Rachel wasn't feeling good, but at least she was grateful that Quinn took care of her.

When my best friend was telling me about today's morning I could see how happy Rachel was making her. I hadn't seen Quinn this enthusiastic about life since high school. As she was still talking, smile didn't leave her face, she looked so cute. I hoped that Quinn and Rachel would become a thing.

—-

I spent whole day thinking about Santana. I had already saved her number on my phone, but I couldn't bring myself together to text her. Every time I looked at her name in my contacts my hands would start shaking. Finally when I was laying in my bed after a day full of classes I pulled out my phone. From pure boredom I started typing.

_To: Santana Lopez_

_Good afternoon, Ms. Lopez! I'm free now, but I guess you're busy. I think I have also time tomorrow at 1 am. By the way, I hope you're feeling better now. If you want to talk, feel free to text me ;)_

I hit the „send" button. "Shit." I mumbled to myself. I was anxious that this message was too much and she would suspect me crushing on her. After few minutes of intensive thinking, I heard my phone ringing as I got a text back from my professor.

_From: Santana_

_Hi, Ms. Pierce! I just left my class, so I'm free now. I'll take my materials and we can meet at your academic in 15 minutes?_

_Anyway, thanks for asking. I feel much better now, although I wish this whole nightmare ended as soon as it is possible, hah ;) _

She winked at me! She fucking winked at me! Yes, yes, I know I winked at her first, but my wink was meant to encourage her to talk, meanwhile her wink was something else!

I immediately jumped off my bed and started looking for something nice to wear. I couldn't meet her in my pastel blue pajama short and white crop top. I stayed with the crop top, but I changed my shorts to black skinny jeans. I had five minutes left, so I put my peachy backpack on. I almost forgot to wear my white converses, because I was really excited to meet Santana. I rushed to the hall where I assumed the brunette was going to wait. I was right. Ms. Lopez was leaning on a wall when she was playing with her phone. Her two first buttons of white blouse were unbuttoned, as always. Her grey pencil skirt was fitting her thighs perfectly. I couldn't resist looking at her. How could I when she was so perfect? After a while I walked to her and greeted her.

"Hi! You ready to go?" She replied.

"Yeah, but where are we going? I'm sure that The Coffeemaker is full of students now." I asked, because I hoped I could go for a walk with her, since there was this beautiful sunset outside. She raised her eyebrow, which usually was a sign of her thinking. On my face appeared a small smile when I saw her doing that.

"You're right." Santana admitted.

"I'm _always_ right." I winked at her. Suddenly her cheeks turned red. It didn't happen very often so I smiled again.

"_Almost_ always." Now she winked at me. Of course I had to blush this time. "I have an idea, but we will have to walk a while to get there."

"I'm okay with that." We left the building. I didn't know where to go so I followed the woman. "This sunset is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure it is. I heard somewhere that these kind of colors on sky-" She pointed her finger in the air. "-like this pink, are caused by the climate change. There's a lot of pollution in the atmosphere, you know?" I smiled warmly at her cutness. I loved when she was doing that random facts thing. It was adorable, but yet very hot. "That's why out parents don't rememb-" She stopped and looked at me confused. "What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Dork." I said really quietly as I hoped she didn't hear.

"Hey, I heard that!" She hit me in my stomach and laughed at my pout. I groaned, because her hit actually hurt a little. "'Fuck, I'm so sorry Britt." Santana put her hand on my belly and started massaging it. As soon as she touched my abdomen I felt a spark between us. My eyes immediately found hers. We starred at each other for few seconds until she took her hand off my body.

We continued the walk in an awkward silence. I saw in the corner of my eye that Latina was playing with the rings on her fingers, she felt really uncomfortable. I tried to relieve my stress by kicking some rocks that were in my way. Fortunately the walk ended as we stood next to a cute tenement house. I assumed that Santana lived there, because she walked right into the building. After few minutes we were already in her apartment.

"Wow, you have really pretty condo." Her apartment was cozy, but yet modern. White and beige furniture looked lovely.

"Thanks. You want something to drink?" She walked in the kitchen. I thought that marble counters matched the design of the apartment.

"Water, please." She nodded at poured cold water in the glass. I smiled as she passed it to me. After I sat down on a long beige couch that was in the living room, Santana grabbed herself a beer and joined me.

"Okay, so where were we?" The professor started our study session.

—-

After an hour, three beers and listening to Solange (it's her favorite singer) I couldn't stop thinking about kissing the beautiful woman that was sitting right next to me. Her lips looked fuller and more red than usual. The thought of feeling them on mine was too tempting.

"You look beautiful." I mumbled hoping that she wouldn't be able to hear me. My eyes went down, when she put her hand on my knee.

"Thank you. You're not so bad looking too." She smirked as I blushed. Suddenly she moved closer to me, so there wasn't an inch between us. "Hey, look at me." I couldn't say no to her, so my sight wandered to her.

"Why we have to be like _this_?" I didn't think of what left my mouth. I only knew that what whatever I was doing was wrong on many levels. We were barely friends, she clearly wasn't interested in me, but I still couldn't resist her and thinking of us being something more.

"If by _this_ you mean beautiful, I don't know, but I'm not complaining." She laughed, even though I saw that she started feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Never mind." I sighed. Still confused and overwhelmed by feelings I had for Santana, I stood up. At least I tried to, because she wrapped her fingers around my wrist.

"Don't go." Suddenly Latina pulled me and I fell on her lap. Our faces were less than two inches apart. I could feel her breath on my face, what made me shiver. We were looking at each other full of lust. Nothing had to be said to make that clear. We knew where this was going to.


	6. Illusion

"Oh, Britt." Ms. Lopez whispered biting her lip. She was about to lean and kiss me when someone entered the living room.

"Santana? I'm so sorry for yesterday, baby." We heard doors shut as Dani walked in the room. "WHAT THE FUCK?" She yelled when she saw me sitting on Santana's lap.

"Dani, it's not what you think it is." Latina pushed me aside and got up to her fiancée.

"Then fucking explain." Dani huffed. Her face was all red and her arms were crossed on her chest. I took it as my cue so I spoke up.

"I fell and Ms. Lopez caught me." My voice too shaky for her to believe.

"Just like you caught the last chick, huh?" Dani ironically laughed. At this point I was confused. What did she mean by 'the last chick'? Did Santana fuck her students all the time? Was I just a hookup to her? So many questions in such short amount of time.

"Shit, Dani. It's different okay? She's _just_ my student!" Santana screamed at her fiancée. She was furious, I saw how tense was her jaw and how stormy were her eyes.

She wasn't the only one furious. After hearing all this bullshit I left the apartment. I almost left the building, when I heard someone calling my name. I turned my head and saw her standing on top of the stairs.

"Fuck, Brittany! Please let me explain." She almost begged me, which surprised me. I was _only_ her student, she did't have to set the record straight. Even though I was curious as hell of what she was about to tell me, I started walking, but she didn't let go. "I know how this looks like-"

"Bad, very fucking bad." I stopped her and walked towards the campus.

"Britt, I know. Please let me explain. I'll tell you everything you want to hear, but please, I beg you, please don't end this." It was impossible for me to continue my walk, because Santana grabbed my hand and pulled it to her chest.

"End what, Santana? There is nothing between us." I closed my eyes as my heart started to hurt. A single tear escaped my eye. Latina quickly brushed it with her thumb.

"Don't lie to yourself. You know that there is _something_. Something more than just a friendship." In her eyes there was hope, hope that I would see this 'something'. The problem was that I'd been seeing that something for a long time.

"I gotta go." I shut her hopes as I turned my back to her and started walking again. Tears were falling down my cheek when I realized how I fucked up.

Santana was my crush. She was my friend. She had feelings for me. She wanted to kiss me, for fuck's sake. I didn't have any reason to push her away.

Oh, wait. I actually had a reason. She slept with some other student. She lied to me when she was telling me about her relationship with Dani. Santana said that Dani was freaking out, when she was the one who cheated and fucked everything up.

There was no way that she felt anything for me. She just wanted to get in pants. Whatever she wanted it didn't matter to me at this point. She was a fucking cheater. No matter how it hurt me I had to forget about my crush on her and focus on walking.

—

I lied in my bed crying for the whole evening. I was a mess, because of what happened earlier. To be honest I still didn't know why it hit me so hard. We were barely friends. Most of the time we spent together was studying, because after all she was just my professor. Everything I felt towards her was doomed from the beginning.

Quinn tried to talk with me, but after I told her what happened, I asked her to leave me alone. At first she didn't want to leave me like that, but after a while she left. Every half an hour she would send me a text to check if I felt better.

Few hours went by lying and crying on my bed. Drained and dehydrated I felt like in a cage. The only thing that would help me clear my mind was a walk, so I left my dorm room and let my feet guide me.

It was dark outside. The moon was beautifully shining on every little thing in the park, giving it the magical glow. I sat on a bench in a park that I was few days ago talking to Santana. All the feels from that evening came back. How I called her friend for the first time, how she opened herself to me. After a second I realized that it was an illusion not opening herself. I closed my eyes tight and started crying when thoughts of me being stupid started flooding my head.

"Hi." A soft voice caught my attention. My eyes opened and saw the last person I wanted to see.

"Hi." The professor sat down next to me. I looked at her face and it looked bad. Santana's eyes were swollen, her little nose was red. I couldn't help, but smile at this cute, but yet sad view.

"I went for a walk and somehow I ended up here." Latina laughed sadly. Her sight was directed at a pond in front of us.

"Yeah, me too. I guess I wasn't the only one crying…" I knew that I should be mad at her. However, every time she was with me I felt vulnerable. I put my hand on her knee as I heard quiet crying. "Shhh… It's okay now." I lied, nothing was okay. The urge of trying to make her feel better was stronger than being mad at her.

"No, it's not, Britt." She put her hand on mine and started rubbing the back of it. "I lied to you about Dani. Yes, I cheated on her, but she isn't innocent too. She has also done some messed up things in the past. Of course there is no excuse for cheating, but it was the old me. Now I'm different… Please, believe me." She looked me in the eyes as another tear left went down her cheek. She begged me with her pout and who I was to say no?

"I do. Stop pouting, you're too cute." My comment made her laugh softly, but not for long. "I also do need to know something. Did Dani caught you cheating and that's why she is rushing the wedding?" I asked. Her pout by that time was gone. Instead of that her eyebrow raised as she was thinking about the response.

"Yes, but also because few months ago my parents died in an airplane crash. They were quite wealthy people, so I inherited a lot of money. Naturally Dani was mainly interested in money. That's also why I had hard time with loving her, I knew she was only about the money." Her voice immediately got sadder. Another tear left her eyes. This must've been hard for her, opening about something so emotional.

"Santana, I feel so sorry for you. I don't know what to say." I sighed and furrowed my eyebrows.

"I didn't tell you earlier, because I thought you would be also interested mainly in money, but now I see how wrong I was. You are the only true person in my life." Her hand moved to my cheek as she cupped it. "You are so much more than my friend, Britt." I leaned towards her and it happened.

My lips slowly touched hers. With every part of my mouth I could feel hers. We shared every emotion we were feeling in that moment. The kiss continued just like our bonding. She didn't only open her mouth to me, but she also opened her soul. After all these moments together I could feel the real her. No lying. No pretending. No fiancées.

My tongue met hers. The battle that our tongues fought was intense, full of passion and need. Need of love. Need of acceptance. Need of every possible feeling in the world.

She pulled out of our kiss. She looked me in the eyes with confusion. I couldn't tell whether she was pleased by the kiss or mad that I broke the boundaries. Either way I knew that it wasn't the last kiss we would share.


	7. For You, For Us

Hi!

Lately I have some troubles with writing, but I hope you still like this ff!

Have fun reading this chapter since there is some fluff.

—

After the magical kiss we just starred at each other with disbelief of what happened. Her hand was still resting on my cheek, while mine was on her waist. Santana slowly smiled in a cute way, I could even see her dimples. She looked adorable.

"So what now, Britt?" She asked still cupping my cheek.

"It's quite late. Maybe we should go sleep?" I proposed as I moved my hand to her free one. "Or we could go for a small walk before bedtime?" I said in a soft voice knowing she wouldn't be able to say no.

"Well, Ms. Pierce. I wasn't asking about that, but a small walk won't disturb us from talking." She smirked and got up still holding my hand.

We walked around the pond holding hands and smiling. I couldn't remember when I was as happy as I was in that moment. Everything was perfect. Me, her and the moon that was shining on us.

"Britt, but now seriously, what now?" She asked. I didn't know what to say, this whole thing was complicated. Santana still had a fiancée and I was still her student. Technically it was impossible for us to be together, but something was telling my gut that we would make it happen. "I guess you don't know." I nodded. "I have an option, but it will take a lot of work not to fuck it up." A sigh came from her mouth.

"Before you tell me that, I need to know what will happen to you and Dani?" If we were about to start anything I had to make sure that her and her fiancée were done.

"You know it's hard for me to break it, but I'll do it for you, for us." She looked down at our hands and sighed again.

"Well in that case San, I'll do whatever I have to just to kiss you again." I stopped us and smirked. A warm smile spread across her face. She dropped my hand as she reached for my neck. The brunette slowly leaned over to me and kissed me. She slowly captured my lips with hers. I felt butterflies in my stomach at this gesture. Unfortunately she pulled out after a while and connected our hands.

"You are so cute." Santana laughed when I was pocking my tongue out. "My proposition is to give it a try. You know, no labels, no public affection?" I nodded. "We have to keep this as a secret. If anyone finds out I'll be fired, so we gotta be careful." She looked down at her watch and sighed. "Shit, it's late. I can walk you to your dorm room, if you want to?

"Of course I do." I gave her a peck on her lips.

—-

"I guess, see you later?" The professor smirked as she put both her hands on my waist. We were already next to my dorm room's door.

"I hope so." We kissed. My hands found their way to her neck. Her tongue brushed my bottom lip asking for an entrance. I opened my mouth letting her in. The kiss continued until someone opened the door.

"Britt is that you?" Quinn asked with a sleepy voice. We must've woken her up. "WHAT THE FUCK?" She screamed whispering. She furrowed her eyebrows and kept starring at us. I took a step back as I broke mine and Santana's kiss

"I gotta go." She winked at me as my a blush was spreading across my face. She smirked and let go off my hand.

"Me too, text me when you have time tomorrow." Santana turned around and walked down the hallway to the stairs. When she was out of my sight I looked back at Quinn and entered our dorm room.

"Any explanations?" Quinn closed the door behind her as she put her hand on a hip still starring at me suspiciously.

"Well, we talked, we kissed, we talked again, then kissed again until you interrupted us." I was very happy after what happened, so I decided to tease my best friend. I pulled my phone out to check whether Santana came back safe.

"God, Britt." Quinn put her hand on the forehead. "You said she already has cheated on Dani with some random student, what makes you think you're someone special to her?" From the look she gave me I knew how annoyed she was with me kissing Santana.

"This time was different, Quinn. I felt that she was honest with me. She said I was the only true person in her life. I believe her." I smiled warmly as the memories from earlier came back. Suddenly my phone rang, it was Santana.

_From: Santana_

_Thank you for earlier. I just got home and Dani is yelling at me, but don't worry. I deserved that. Anyway, good night and sleep tight! ;)_

The thought of Dani yelling at Santana was making me sad, but I knew that she did give her reasons to do that. The worst was that they were about to break up because of me. Or more likely because of Santana cheating.

Shit, thinking about her and how easily she would cheat on her fiancée made me insecure. How could I be certain that she wouldn't do that to me? I mean, she claimed that she wasn't happy with Dani and that's why she slept with other student, but was I able to keep her happy?

"Hey, Britt. You look sad, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean that, I just wanted to be sure that your feelings are safe with her." Quinn sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around my body. I didn't realize that I started crying while thinking about Santana. "Are you sure?"

"No. When I'm with her I'm not sure of anything." The impact that the professor had on me was crazy. She completely over took me.

"Shh, that's okay. Everything will settle down soon." She patted my back. I shrugged at her words hoping it was true.

—-

The next day was full of classes. I had mixed feelings the whole day. Once I was happy, because I remembered how amazing Santana's lips tasted, but after a second I got upset, as I knew I wasn't able to provide her happiness.

Fortunately Quinn was there and made me meet with our friends after our dance practice. I was glad she did that. I really missed them.

"Oh, shut up Quinn!" Kurt yelled at the brunette. "We know what's going on between you and Ms. Perfect." He laughed pointing at Rachel. The brunette blushed.

"Kurt, calm down. They are just friends." His boyfriend, Blaine, the gel addict, tried to shut him up.

"Then explain this!" Kurt stood up and walked up to Quinn and pointed at her neck. She tried to hide the bruises, but he didn't let her.

"Quinn!" I said in disbelief. I didn't realize how close they had become over those few days.

"Okay, okay, we're dating." Rachel finally announced releasing the pressure from my best friend.

"What? Congratulations, you guys!" I immediately hugged Quinn since she was sitting next to me.

"Thanks." Rachel and Quinn said at the same time. We all laughed at the couple admiring their cutness.

Just when I was about to text Santana to check out on her, someone entered The Coffeemaker. It was her in all of her glory. White blouse, dark pencil skirt, black heels, beautiful, but yet classy.

Her eyes right away found mine, but not for long. She looked down at her phone and started typing. After a minute I got a notification.

_From: Santana_

_Hey, Britt! Good to see you. By the way, you look really pretty. ;)_

I blushed at her compliment. I loved when she was all confident and cocky.

_To: Santana_

_Hey, San! You too. Thanks, but trust me you look so much better ;)) _

_I wish I could talk to you now… _

_From: Santana_

_Talk? Why talk, when we can kiss? _

This time I laughed at her respond. Unfortunately Rachel saw that and started being annoying herself.

"Britt, are you smiling at your phone? Oh my god, I'm sensing some serious energy exchange over there!" She started screaming and pointing at my phone.

"No, no, no, Rachel!" I shushed her hoping that Santana would't hear her. Unluckily she heard her and looked at me with a smirk.

"Babe, you are scaring off my best friend" Quinn tried to calm down Rachel, but it was too late.

"Who is it, Britt? Is that Mike? I saw how he looked at you during our rehearsals!"

"Ugh, no! Mike has a girlfriend, Tina. You even met her! Anyway, it's not your business, Berry." She was so annoying. Always in the center of attention.

"Rachel, give her a break. It's her first relationship since that thing Sam." Quinn spoke up.

She was right I hadn't date anyone in a while. Sam was my boyfriend a year ago. It wasn't nothing serious, we just liked each other and decided to date one day. It didn't last long, though. After three months we thought it was best to stay just friends, so we did. We still were quite close.

_From: Santana_

_You alright? You look angry. If you want to talk, we can meet in 10 minutes in my class. _

_But we don't have to talk, we can do other things too… ;) _

_To: Santana_

_Yeah, Rachel pissed me off, but that's good idea. See you in 10? _


	8. Single

After quick walk I was finally in Santana's class. I closed the door behind me and looked around to check whether she was already waiting for me. When my eyes found her posture, she was sitting on a desk and looking at her phone.

"Hi, again." I said sweetly as I was walking towards her. She was surprised by my sudden move.

"Hey. How was your day?" When I was standing in front of her she wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me closer to her. I placed my hands on her neck and kissed her.

"Good, but busy. Yours?" She whispered into my mouth and kissed me again.

"Same." I pulled out from the kiss and smiled warmly. I couldn't believe that me and my professor, on whom I had a crush, were kissing. I was finally able to look into her eyes without being intimidated by her. I could kiss her. I could hug her. All those amazing things I was finally able to do with her. God, I just loved the thought of that.

"You still want to talk, huh?" Her hands tightened up around my waist so there wasn't a lot of space between us.

My whole body suddenly stiffened. I wasn't sure if telling her about my thoughts on me not being able to make her happy was a good idea. How could it be, when we weren't even dating. What were we actually? She said no labels, but did that mean she wasn't interested in opening up to each other about feelings? Shit, too many questions and doubts. At this point I wasn't even sure whether starting this whole mess was a good idea.

"Hey, you okay?" Santana hugged me and patted my back. "You look really pale. We don't have to talk if you don't want to. I don't mind that at all." She was whispering in my ear. Her hands moved from my back to my butt.

"What the fuck?" I jumped off of her. "Shit, Santana. What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I started yelling at her.

"What? I thought you didn't want to talk. Did I do something wrong?" She said like it was nothing. I was shocked. What the hell did I get myself into?

"Yes, you fucking did! I thought you were different." I put my hands on my face.

"Then what did you think I was?" She stood up and walked to me. She took my hands off my face making me looked at her. Santana's eyes were stormy and dark, but she looked calm on the outside.

"I thought that… I thought…" I stuttered as I had problem with responding to her. "I don't know what I thought. Probably I wasn't thinking at all." I huffed. She laughed with sarcasm.

"God, maybe I've overstepped. I'm sorry." She turned her head to the left and sighed softly. "It was a hard night and even harder day. I'm just used to how the things were with Dani. We didn't care that much about feelings. Neither of us had time for them." This time I took a step forward to her and hugged her. Santana rest her head on my shoulder as I laid mine on hers. We both were struggling with our emotions so a hug was the best thing we could do then.

"We have to learn how to do this." I whispered.

"Yeah, we definitely do." She moved her head so we were facing each other. She leaned over and kissed me.

—

Two hours later

I was in my dorm room with Quinn and Rachel. Unfortunately Kurt called the brunette with some emergency so she had to go. Soon after Rachel left I told my best friend what happened few hours earlier. At first she was shocked, but later I saw in her face only disappointment.

"Britt, I'm sorry to say this, but she's fucked up." She finally spoke up. "Every time you feel bad, she comes up with a sad story about her and Dani or another weird explanation of her action. After that you actually feel bad for her and forget that she hurt you first. That's fucked up." Quinn put her hand on my back and patted it.

"Shit, you're right. She's using me, isn't she?" I mumbled. Tears started falling down my cheeks. It was third time I was crying, because of Santana. I was getting tired of all these tears.

"No, stop. Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. You won't know until you talk to her." She cupped my cheeks and made me look at her.

"Yeah, you are right. I'll text her." She nodded and got up to sit on her own bed.

_To: Santana_

_We gotta talk, for real this time. We can tomorrow, if you'd like. _

I hit the send button. I was weirdly calm, even though I knew how hard this conversation will be. I wasn't even sure, if it was worth it to put so much effort into our relation that had almost no chance to survive until the end of a year.

_From: Santana_

_Yeah, I know. I'm so sorry for everything. I've realized how I mess everything up. _

_Can you after my tomorrow's lecture?_

_To: Santana_

_Yes, I can._

_By the way, how are things with Dani? We didn't have time earlier to talk about this._

_From: Santana_

_Good, I think. After I walked you to the dorm room last night, she got really mad that I left without telling her, so she started throwing thing at me and the last thing she threw was her engagement ring. Then she took her stuff and left. _

_So I guess I'm single now, hah._

I smirked at the message, knowing that Santana was finally free. I knew she said no labels, which meant no relationship, but the fact that she was single was oddly satisfying to me.

—

Okay, I feel like this chapter is so bad and short. I'm so sorry, but I promise I'll try my best for another one to be better aaand longer!


	9. Smartass

Sorry for this late update, buuuut I'm finally happy with what I've come up with, sooo go and read it!

—-

I was sitting on a couch in Santana's apartment when she passed me a glass of water. Right after that she sat next to me with her cup of coffee.

"As I told you yesterday, we gotta talk." I turned my head towards her and said with serious voice. It was time to settle this whole situation down.

"Yes, I agree." She knew that this time I really meant talk. "But before you start, you need to know that I treat you seriously. I'm not using you or playing with you, even though it might've seemed like that." I was surprised at her sudden confession, but it only made me smile. It was good to know that we both wanted this to be serious.

"Thank you for telling me, but it doesn't change the fact that you've been acting shitty lately. I know, you have past with Dani and feelings aren't easy for you." I put my hand on her knee to comfort her. "Even though you are a psychologist…" I mumbled under my nose.

"First of all, I've realized that and I'm willing to change for us." She started. "Second of all, I've heard that. Usually people who study psychology actually need a psychotherapy. They hope that learning about emotions will eventually help them with theirs… Maybe I am one of them." She said playfully as she was putting her hand on top of mine.

"Smartass." I leaned over and pecked her lips. "I want us to be open with feelings with each other. Yes, it will be hard at first, but in the end it will be worth it. It's better with feelings. Always." I said with warm voice to let her know that sharing emotions don't have to be hard.

"Yeah, you're right." Her thumb brushed the back of my hand as she was smiling weakly. There'd been few minutes of silently looking at each other with small grins.

"There's been that one thing lately that really bothers me." I finally spoke up. My voice was weak and shaky, because I wasn't sure how would she respond to my doubts. She nodded letting me continue. "I just- I don't know- I am-" I stuttered.

"Hey, it's okay. You can tell me. I won't judge nor laugh." She moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"You cheated on Dani, because you weren't happy. I don't know if I can make you happy. I know you don't want labels, what I understand. I really do, but I also don't want this to be an open relationship… It's stupid. I'm sorry-" She pulled out of the hug and put her hands on my cheeks making me look at her. Her thumbs brushed my face as she was looking at me. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Baby, it's okay. It's not stupid. I understand your feelings and I completely agree. No open relationship, no other people. Just us." She kissed me. It was a different kind of kiss. It was very soft and gentle kiss. Her tongue licked my bottom lip asking for an entrance. So I opened my mouth letting her in. This time it was full of care. I started feeling butterflies in my stomach, when she hummed into my lips. "Better?" She pulled out unexpectedly.

"Yeah." I whispered as blush spread across my face. She smirked and placed her hands on my neck.

"There's only one thing I want to do." Her eyes got darker. Her nails scratched my skin. I put my arms around her waist pulling her closer again.

"Tell me." I whispered into her ear.

"I want to take you on a date. I know a nice restaurant, where we can go." Her raspy voice made me shiver.

"Tomorrow at 7pm?" I asked smiling sweetly. I was so happy that she wanted to go out with me.

"Well then, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7pm, Ms. Pierce." She pecked my lips.

"Can't wait." I kissed her again, but this time it was more passionate. I bit her lip, which made her moan into my mouth. As she opened her lips my tongue slipped into her. Suddenly she sat on my lap and moved her hands to my hair. She was tangling her fingers in it and pulling it, what made me moan. My palms found their way to her round, perfect ass. It was getting hotter in there.

Suddenly she pulled out from the kiss and moved her full lips to my neck. Santana was making a wet road from my neck to my collarbone. Sometimes she would stop to bite my skin, which made me moan softly. Her hands were unexpectedly slipping under my t-shirt. Her fingers would track my abdomen making me laugh.

"Don't tickle me-Oh!" I screamed as one of her hands moved to my bra. "San, stop."

"Shit, too early? I fucked up, again, didn't I?" She sighed and took her hands off of me.

"No, it's not that. I just know that if we don't stop, we may…" I stopped looking for a good word.

"That we may fuck?" She laughed as I was blushing. "You are way too innocent."

"Yeah, that." I continued. "And I have a rule that we can do _that_ after the third date." I said shyly.

"I'm cool with that, dork." Her nose brushed mine.

—-

I was really happy with the way this talk went. We were finally honest with each other. Plus she called me a _baby_ and a _dork_! My heart melted at the thought of being _her dork_ and _her baby_.

I was all smiley when I entered my dorm room, but I definitely wan't ready for the view in front of me.

"OH GOD" I hid my face in my hands.

"BRITT I TOLD YOU TO TEXT ME" Quinn screamed. "I'm sorry for this DUMBASS, babe." I heard her saying to Rachel.

I walked on them humping. They were both naked and Rachel was on top of Quinn. I really didn't want to know any more than I'd seen.

"God, we're dressed now." My best friend said angrily.

"I'm sorry for not texting you, but you could tell me earlier that the two of you are going to-" I gestured with my fingers. "here. Bleh." I was truly disgusted.

"We didn't know what would happen. Anyway, how was your talk?" This time Rachel dressed in Quinn's favorite top spoke up.

"You told her?" I turned my head to Quinn. She knew that me and Santana had to be a secret.

"She's my girlfriend, she tells me everything." Again Rachel said with her annoying voice.

"Quinn, you are so whipped." I laughed at the blonde. "And it went well, thank you." I put my bag on the desk and took of my shoes. "She's taking me on a date tomorrow." I stood back to them to hide my blush, that appeared when I was thinking of Santana.

"Oh my god! It's so exciting!" The brunette screamed. I swore to god, I was ready to shut the girl with my bare hands.

"Babe, don't yell. You're annoying Britt." Quinn shushed her.

Just when I was about to tell them about the meeting, my phone buzzed. Of course, it was Santana.

_From: Santana_

_Hey, Britt. I hope you got back safely. Once again, thank you for the talk._

_And for the sweet lady kisses after…_

I blushed at her message and I also blushed at the thoughts of her lips on mine.

_To: Santana_

_Hi, San! Yeah, I am already in my dorm room. _

_Trust me, my pleasure ;))_


End file.
